The Aftermath of 'The Real Life'
by pulling-the-puzzles-apart
Summary: Sequel to my story 'The Real Life' - how will Blaine and Kurt cope with leaving the house together? What will happen now they are forced to live their relationship in the public eye but without the ever present eye of the house?


**A/N**: So here is the promised one-shot sequel to my story 'The Real Life'. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Bright lights of what seemed like thousands of cameras; faces staring or cheering at them, fangirls seemingly coming out of nowhere to paw at them or squeal. Kurt and Blaine had only a few seconds to stay for photographs for morning papers before they were whisked through the crowd and taken to a small studio room for their interview.

They were greeted with the beaming face of the young perky presenter that they had only seen through the television screen whilst in the house. Kurt and Blaine looked around at the crowds in the studio, could see family and friends and Burt's familiar face and they waited for the inevitable questions.

"Blaine and Kurt," she began, the excitement evident in her voice, "We weren't expecting to see you _both_ here tonight."

"I knew as soon as Blaine was evicted that I would go with him, I didn't want to be in the house without him." There was a collective 'aww' from the crowd of girls in the studio and Kurt looked at them in surprise. It was the first time he realised the following they had amassed whilst in the house. The girls in the crowd looked their way as if they were the most romantic things they had ever seen.

"Now you may not know this but up until yesterday the person in the house that was set to leave according to voting was actually El. You were quite low down in the polls and speaking to people outside, most assumed you or Kurt would win."

Blaine and Kurt just looked confused.

"Do you remember what you said last night Blaine?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. He remembered but again he had no idea the comment would be taken so differently by the public. Realisation started to dawn on his face.

"It seems the romance between you, the comment by Kurt that he would leave with you, made people want to test the theory," she continued.

"But people won't see us in the house together?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"I know, crazy how the mind of the public works isn't it?" she said winking at the camera as the studio audience laughed.

"So people voted me out because they wanted to see if Kurt would really leave?" Blaine asked.

"It seems that way," she said, "But what the public really want to know is if it's all real? Do you really love each other?"

Blaine looked to Kurt, who smiled and they turned to the presenter.

"Yes, we do," Blaine said and he clutched Kurt's hand tighter.

"Good," she said beaming again, "We were hoping you would say that. Now another question we're dying to know here, is why you allowed Sebastian to kiss you, Blaine?"

Blaine was waiting for this question but his hand still flinched in Kurt's hold.

"I don't know," he said, "I was stupid and if I had my time again in the house I would erase that mistake as quickly as I could. I was not in the least attracted to Sebastian, hopefully he's come to realise that."

"Well judging by the photographs we've seen of him since leaving the house, I think he's got over you quite quickly," she said laughing.

Kurt pulled a grimace.

"Now I don't think you'll realise the impact you two have made as a couple. You have become the inadvertent spokespeople for gay rights and expressions of love whilst in the house. Some people have been quite against us showing any kind of relationship between the two of you, deeming it not suitable for public viewing." There was a sudden loud booing from the studio, which Kurt knew his father had started.

"Others of course have publicly said how refreshing it has been to see all kinds of relationships reflected on national television. It shows how far we have come as a nation in accepting others." Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"Of course Nicola's coming out on national television also caused a stir and her ex-boyfriend has been very public about their relationship in the papers. You will probably find quite a lot has happened since you entered the house."

Blaine and Kurt looked around, already feeling a little overwhelmed that there were so many people and many probably baying for their blood. Kurt clutched Blaine's hand tighter as the usual questions about their favourite tasks and people in the house were asked.

"What was your favourite time in the house Blaine?"

"I think my favourite time has definitely got to be the dance competition." He looked at Kurt who laughed in return at the memory of randomly dancing whenever the gong went off.

"Kurt?"

"Oh I think getting to meet so many weirdly great people in the house, all so different but perfect in their own little ways."

"We've noticed quite a few friendships in the house," she continued, "Anyone in particular you got on with?"

"Nicola, definitely," Kurt said nodding, "She's so not who I was expecting to be friends with when I entered but I wouldn't change her for the world now."

"Any one you can see being friends with in the future, Blaine?"  
"I think we'll have to do a few reunions after this. There's nothing quite like being stuck in a house with a strange collection of people." He laughed.

After a few more questions the presenter turned eagerly to the little television next to her where she promised they would show their best and most memorable bits. Kurt and Blaine watched eagerly but seeing their faces on the screen was a little surprising, despite knowing they had been on national television the entire time.

The cameras had captured intimate moments between the two boys – moments where they looked at each other across large rooms, where they sang to each other, made each other coffee, the memorable toilet episode with only hints of more sexual encounters. The cameras had spotted times even they had not realised had been obvious from their faces – their looks of adoration when they thought the other wasn't looking or the smiles and easy laughter during conversation. It was unmistakable: they were in love.

The video footage finished with dancing and smiles, whispered 'I love yous' whilst cuddling on the sofa and there was a collective 'aww' from the audience as Kurt and Blaine turned to each other in the studio and smiled.

"What will happen now for the both of you?" the presenter asked.

"I think we're just planning a break to be honest before we go back to our college courses," Blaine said, "Maybe a quick holiday and time with family."

"Well I wish you all the luck in your relationship," she said brightly, with just a hint that they might need it and they were whisked off again behind the stage.

"Mom! Dad!" Blaine instantly said as he saw them approach. Their faces lit up and they hugged him tight, just as Burt and Rachel came up behind. Kurt practically ran up to them, held them close and whispered how much he had missed his Dad whilst in the house.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do," Burt said as soon as they parted, with just a hint of what was to come. His eyes twinkled though, like he knew he'd missed a huge chunk of his son's life and had missed his conversation.

"Let's go," Burt said, "Carole's been missing you, you'll have to visit Lima soon."

"I'll just say goodbye to Blaine," Kurt said and suddenly the thought of going home without him made his heart race and his hands tingle. He had been so long in Blaine's company, had rarely slept without him, the thought now of spending even just a few hours without Blaine made him feel nervous. Burt just nodded in understanding.

"Kurt," Blaine said with a massive grin on his face as Kurt approached, "These are my parents," and he introduced them all with polite handshakes and nods. They seemed pleased to meet Kurt and smiled, saying they hadn't really watched the programme for too long but had seen how close they had become on television. Kurt was again reminded that their relationship had been anything but private.

"I'm just about to head off with my Dad," Kurt said, "I just wanted to say goodbye."

It suddenly dawned on Blaine that now they would have to conduct their relationship in private, exchange numbers and meet properly for dates. He smiled nervously.

"Can I have your number?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed that despite exchanging 'I love yous' they had no other way to contact. They exchanged numbers and Kurt said he would call soon.

"Let's get you back home then son," Blaine's father said, leading him out as Blaine watched Kurt link arms with Burt. "Cooper's been dying to see you."

* * *

After Blaine saw and caught up with his friends from college that had turned up to greet him as he exited the house, he had dinner with his family in their hotel. Cooper had joined them in between contracts for commercials and small parts on the television. Blaine spoke of all the people he had met and what had really happened. He glossed over his worries whilst in the house, the times he had messed up but they all laughed and said they were proud of all he had done in the house.

"I don't think you know squirt what power you have now," Cooper said after dessert. "Do you realise you're famous? You and Kurt are a famous couple now."

Blaine nodded solemnly already taking his role seriously. If they were to become spokespeople for public gay relationships he didn't mind. It was only as they left the hotel that he realised it was actually quite isolating, being that famous. There were a few paparazzi outside that had clearly followed them to the hotel and knew their location. Blaine had no idea where Kurt was now with Burt but to have the cameras flash in his face whilst he was alone, and be forced once again to smile in acknowledgment, made him feel uneasy. There was pressure ahead and Blaine suddenly thought he wasn't quite ready for it all.

They quickly got into a waiting taxi and Blaine was relieved when they left them alone afterwards. His parents and Cooper had to catch a flight back and he hugged them goodbye, promising he would call soon and smiling that he had gotten a chance to see them again, even if only fleetingly.

He got a taxi back to his apartment in New York, after seeing his parents and Cooper off, and let himself in, thankfully alone and no cameras anywhere to be seen. He was lucky in many ways to have an apartment to himself, subsidized by his parents, in one of the most expensive cities in the world, but as he made himself a cup of coffee and sank down on the sofa he realised how lonely he felt, feeling along the leather seat. His friends had been in the crowds of people that had cheered him on and they had been welcome faces in a sea of strangers but as he sat in his apartment, the noises of the traffic below carrying his way, he missed another's arms and a reassuring smile.

It was strange to think he needed someone else so desperately. Whenever he had dated in the past, a few college guys here and there, they had been fleeting affairs, casual dates and light-hearted relationships full of laughter but nothing serious. He would return home at the end of a night out, sometimes with a guy and nothing would really dent his heart or make him think beyond enjoying himself. Kurt was different. He had crept under his skin, made him tingle with loneliness now and feel desperate to hear his voice again, even for a moment.

He looked at the clock in his living room and wondered if it was too early to contact Kurt, whether he would be home or somewhere else with his father. He decided to distract himself by watching bad television, catch up on his favourite television shows that he had missed whilst in the house. He checked his messages and emails, replied to a few and the hours crept away, just the tingly feeling in his hands remained – an itch to touch Kurt again, to listen to his voice and hear his laughter.

* * *

Burt had insisted he make dinner for Kurt at the apartment that Kurt shared with Rachel in Bushwick. He had taken a course since Kurt had been in the big brother house and he wanted to show off his newly acquired culinary skills. Rachel and Kurt were pleasantly surprised and Kurt enjoyed sharing things about his time in the house. Rachel had seen all the goings on, even the questionable occasions that had only been shown late at night. Burt blissfully remained innocent to some of the more risqué behaviour in the house and laughed at the stories Kurt chose to tell.

"You talk an awful lot about this Blaine guy," Burt said after a while, "I mean I saw you both in the house but I didn't know it was quite that serious."

"They love each other!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed to Burt excitedly. It seemed she had fallen into the trap of the fangirls and Kurt went red.

"Rachel…" he warned. She looked a little surprised.

"But you do, you said it on national television," she said as if she was stating something he didn't know.

"I know," Kurt hissed.

"Well I need to meet this guy then," Burt said. He looked carefully at Kurt, checking he knew what he was doing.

"Be careful though buddy," he said, "You don't want to jump in too quickly, you hardly know the guy."

"Don't be silly Dad," Kurt said shaking his head, "We've spent countless hours together in the house for five weeks. I know him well."

"No Kurt, you know him inside the house, not in real life. You haven't dated this guy, you don't know what his apartment is like, you don't know how he reacts in front of his family and real friends. You haven't seen how he lives his life. It won't be as easy as you make out."

Kurt thought it through seriously and his face dropped, realisation that he had missed out all the major steps in any relationship and didn't really know where to begin. Burt saw his expression change.

"Hey don't worry kid, I think you'll be ok if it's meant to be but just be careful, take things slow."

Rachel laughed, but at the stern expression sent her way by Kurt, she hung her head quietly.

"Get to know each other properly in the real world and see how it goes."

Kurt understood. It didn't help that he knew once his father left for his flight back to Lima, Kurt would want to ring Blaine. He said nothing.

* * *

Burt took a late flight back that night, making Kurt promise as he left him in his Bushwick apartment, that he would visit properly in a few weeks. Rachel was flying back to see her dads too and although she begged, Kurt resolutely decided he would save a bit of money and take a break after his time in the house.

It was nearly midnight, his apartment now strangely quiet without his Dad banging in the kitchen or Rachel's excited squeal. He wondered if it might be too late to ring Blaine so decided to go to sleep rather than think about it anymore. He got into bed, tried to snuggle under the covers and close his eyes to sleep but none came. After tossing and turning for a good hour he decided to text Blaine who would then have the option to reply in the morning.

**Hi Blaine, it's Kurt. Hope your dinner with your family was good and they got on the plane ok? I'm in bed but couldn't sleep so was just wondering how you're finding your first night in the real world again. Obviously if you're asleep just ignore me! Speak soon xx**

It was almost comical how quickly Kurt's phone started ringing.

"Blaine?"

"Hi," Blaine breathed, sounding nervous. "I hope you don't mind me ringing, I couldn't sleep either." Kurt smiled.

"It's strange here without you," Kurt said, "Is it odd that I can't sleep alone now?" He chuckled nervously.

"No that is so not strange," Blaine said, feeling the same way, "I know it's only been a few hours but can I say it already? I miss you."

"Oh thank god it's not just me," Kurt said laughing.

"No it's not just you," Blaine said laughing too, "How was dinner with your Dad?"

"Strangely delicious," Kurt said with a chuckle, "He's been on a culinary course since I've been in the house and he's learnt a few things."

"Oh wow that's good."

"How were your parents?"

"Really good thanks, although I don't think they watched much of the show."

"Thank god!" Kurt exclaimed, "Can you imagine if they'd seen half the things we got up to in the house? Rachel says they only showed those late at night and lots of it was edited."

"That's good," Blaine said slowly, thinking things through. "Cooper says we're quite an important couple now in terms of gay rights and things."

Kurt read between the lines and filled in the gap.

"You're worried about that?" he asked.

"No not worried," Blaine began quickly, "I just think it's a lot of responsibility."

"And you don't think we can handle it?" Kurt asked.

"Oh no we can handle it," Blaine said confidently. He knew Kurt could definitely. "I just don't think I've been a great example or role model in the house, not like you."

"I didn't do anything!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt you did so much without even realising it," Blaine said, the smile evident in his voice. "You were a friend to everyone, you helped people come to terms with difficult things and broke through Nicola's tough veneer. You washed dishes, cooked dinners, made coffee… that kind of thing means a lot to people in the house."

Kurt thought it over and nodded, then realised Blaine couldn't see him.

"I guess I did what I thought I should do, I don't deserve anything extra."

"Well it looks like we're getting it, even if we don't want it."

Blaine sounded a little sad, his voice dropping in volume as he finished and Kurt took the time to sink lower in his bed and snuggle further under the covers.

"Do you not want it?" Kurt asked.

"I just don't want it to spoil us," Blaine said sadly, "I want to get you know properly without cameras on us 24/7, without people listening to our conversations. I just want to be with you."

Kurt thought he'd never heard anything so romantic and he smiled.

"We can be, I promise," Kurt said, a little breathless with the need to be closer to Blaine and silently cursing that even a little journey separated them. "My Dad was worried about that actually, thought we might have rushed things. He wants us to go slow now we're out of the house. Maybe we should see each other in a few days?"

Blaine nodded.

"Yeah that would be nice," Blaine said wistfully, thinking how much he wanted to just hold Kurt close right now.

They spoke a little about plans they had for the next few days now they had their freedom until Kurt's voice got a little sleepier and started to fade.

"I'll let you go," Blaine said laughing, "Go to sleep Kurt."

"No I want to wait up until you feel sleepy too."

"I do feel sleepy," Blaine said, "It was just really nice to hear your voice." Tears sprung to his eyes and he blinked them away quickly. He didn't want Kurt to think he couldn't handle the next few days without him.

"Good night Kurt," he said with pretend confidence.

"Good night Blaine," Kurt said sleepily and hung up, leaving Blaine hanging on to the phone despite the click.

* * *

The next few days were a rush and a blur, both Blaine and Kurt catching up with friends and any college work they had missed. Both their colleges had agreed they could continue their course as long as they brought good repute on the establishments. Blaine wasn't sure if he had but he hadn't received a letter to say otherwise.

They would ring each other at night when the sun had set, friends had gone, books had been closed and there were only ghosts of touches they could remember from the house, cuddles under duvets and murmured love. Blaine was going a little crazy if he was honest, so desperate to ring Kurt during any spare moment, always thinking of what Kurt might be doing now. It seemed the paparazzi had left them alone since they had decided to be separate for a few days and it left Blaine thinking he might have imagined their relationship, that he might have to start again.

"I've got an agent," Blaine said that night on the phone to Kurt.

"Yeah me too," Kurt said laughing at the pretension of the statement. "My Dad thought it best."

"Yeah Coop agreed," Blaine said, "I've been getting phone calls for interviews and I didn't really know what to do about it all. Now I have an agent, he deals with it all for me."

"Do you have some tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, four actually," Blaine laughed, "Do you?"

"Four too." He reeled off the magazines, the television show and the photo shoot.

"Oh me too!" Blaine exclaimed, "At least we won't be doing them alone."

"I'm free at lunch time though, do you want to meet up between interviews?"

"Yeah that would be really nice," Blaine said, "Then maybe we could have dinner afterwards?" He sounded shy and Kurt felt nervous butterflies in his stomach at the thought that they were finally going on a date. In a slight panic he realised he hadn't a clue what to wear or where they should go.

"That would be really nice," Kurt whispered. "I've missed you."

"Me too," Blaine whispered as if it might be a secret.

"This self-inflicted time apart is driving me a little mad I think," Kurt said quietly, not sure if he really wanted to admit this.

"How?"

Kurt hesitated.

"I want to ring you all the time," he admitted in a rush, "I find myself thinking about you while I should be busy or out with friends and I have to stop myself from contacting you, so we can stick to our agreement."

Blaine let out a breath and sighed in relief.

"Really?"

"Do you think I'm being needy?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Gosh Kurt not at all," Blaine said laughing, "I've been doing the exact same thing but I wanted to give you space."

"Well I've had all the space I want," Kurt said laughing, "I can't wait to see you again, it's been too strange here in my bed on my own."

Blaine paused.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked quietly.

Kurt's breath hitched at the thought and once it had landed there was no way he could ignore the image of Blaine coming to his door and crashing into his arms.

"Yes," Kurt said, breathlessly, "If you want it to be."

"Yes, god Kurt do I want it to be."

Blaine hung up quickly and got himself ready, in his eagerness forgetting that he didn't have Kurt's address or really any idea whether Kurt had wanted him to spend the night or just visit. He rang again.

"Sorry," Blaine said as soon as Kurt answered, "I don't know where you live," he said sheepishly and Kurt laughed, the sound glorious to Blaine's ears.

"I know silly," Kurt said. He gave his address but as Blaine took his time to hang up Kurt said what Blaine was hoping he wouldn't have to ask. "You can spend the night if you like as it's so late and…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurt said more confidently, "I know we said we'd go slow but in many ways our relationship has gone so much quicker than others and really we've been together for weeks."

"Exactly," Blaine said, feeling justified too. "I'll see you soon my love."  
"See you soon," Kurt said, the smile evident in his voice.

* * *

As soon as Blaine entered the apartment, sliding the door open, Kurt was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug, as if Blaine needed some kind of touch in order to survive even just the next moment. Kurt laughed as soon as air returned to his chest.

"Missed me much?" he chuckled.

"You have no idea," Blaine said his eyes roving slowly over Kurt's face as if to memorise every single part as his fingers followed his gaze. He leant closer, allowing Kurt time to part but he only came closer as their lips met once again. It was so tantalisingly slow, so perfect that Kurt felt his skin tingle. He parted reluctantly so he could take Blaine's overnight bag and walk slowly to the kitchen, leading Blaine by the hand.

"Coffee?" Blaine nodded and hummed. He sat at the kitchen table watching Kurt's every movement until Kurt turned and smiled.

"Sorry," Blaine said sheepishly, "I don't think you know how much I missed you, how much my eyes have missed you, how much my fingers have wanted to touch, my arms to cuddle." Kurt went slightly pink.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said again, "Too much?"

"No," Kurt said shaking his head, "I like it."

"I couldn't say any of that in the house, there was never any privacy and I so wanted to tell you how much you mean to me."

"Well we're alone now," Kurt said, as he handed him a fresh coffee.

"Yes we are," Blaine said, his expression the epitome of 'home'.

* * *

They chatted for what felt like hours, sitting together on the sofa, still apart but every so often, as Kurt was telling him all the things he couldn't tell him in the house, Blaine would touch his shoulder or his thigh and Kurt would melt.

"Rachel's out tonight and probably staying over a friend's," Kurt said after a while, as the New York night was becoming quieter. Blaine let him continue.

But Kurt said nothing. He got up, removed their coffee cups to the kitchen and took Blaine's overnight bag into his room whilst Blaine's eyes followed. It was only when Kurt returned, an eyebrow raised in question, that Blaine realised he was required to get up and act.

He walked quickly to where Kurt was by the curtain that blocked his room from the rest of the apartment, and snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You smell gorgeous," Blaine murmured, his lips dangerously close to Kurt's neck and the spot that drove him wild.

"I'm not wearing any cologne," he whispered, his eyes fluttering closed.

"I know," Blaine murmured along the skin, leaving open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck, coming to rest just under his ear. Kurt sighed, throwing his neck back to allow better access.

"God you're so gorgeous," Blaine moaned, clutching him closer, "Please say I get to appreciate you up close and slowly, oh so slowly?"

"Oh god yes…" Kurt all but groaned and Blaine started to walk him back to his bed. He laid Kurt down as soon as Kurt's knees hit the bed and he hovered over him, fully appreciating the sight beneath him.

"You're so beautiful Kurt," Blaine said, his eyes roving, his fingers gently touching the delicate skin of his stomach just above the waistband of his jeans. Kurt felt the need to close his eyes against the pleasure that was assaulting him but he kept them open, determined to fully appreciate the honeyed eyes above him and the rose tinted lips that were murmuring sweet nothings.

Blaine's fingers went lower, hinting at his desire and the need to go further and Kurt nodded, silently begging for more. So slowly, so reverently, Blaine started to undo Kurt's button and slide his impossibly tight pants lower over the obvious bulge in his boxers and Kurt could only groan in response. Blaine's eyes went a shade darker and he sank lower, not where Kurt most wanted. He peppered kisses along his hips, sucking the skin until he left little marks, his hands travelling along the soft skin of Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt began to writhe beneath him, desperate for Blaine's mouth to go elsewhere but already feeling over the edge with need. He moaned loudly.

"God, Kurt," Blaine murmured against his skin, "The sounds you make."

"I couldn't make them in the house," Kurt said, "But I so wanted to."

Kurt suddenly felt the hardness of Blaine pressed against his thigh where Blaine's hips canted in need, his desire so obvious as he sought friction.

"God Kurt," Blaine moaned loudly.

It seemed to cause something to switch in Kurt's body and his hips tried desperately to reach higher, seeking out Blaine's mouth, his hands, whatever he was prepared to give him.

"I need you Blaine," he whined and Blaine couldn't wait any longer. He came closer and mouthed along the outside of Kurt's obvious arousal. So turned on now, Kurt canted again and immediately apologised for hitting Blaine in the chin. Blaine only chuckled.

Blaine took off the offending underwear and took in the most glorious sight he had ever seen.

"You're so amazing," Blaine breathed along Kurt's cock and Kurt whined loudly.

"Fuck Blaine, just lick it!"

Another chuckle. "Your wish is my command."

The warm breath, the slick wetness of Blaine's tongue was almost enough for Kurt to come then and there but he managed to hold off, his fingers now madly clutching at the sheets below.

Blaine took his time, went agonisingly slowly but he enjoyed it, took several glances at Kurt's face, almost shining in pleasure, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted and drove Kurt wild. He thrashed against the bed as Blaine took more of him in his mouth, licked madly until Kurt almost leapt off the bed as his orgasm hit him.

"Fuck me!" Kurt shouted but Blaine continued as Kurt finished, finally coming off with a pop.

"Did you mean it?" Blaine whispered slyly near Kurt's ear as Kurt lay there, sated and completely spent, breathing heavily.

"Did I mean what?" Kurt asked, opening one eye to reveal Blaine lying on an elbow and looking cheeky.

"Fuck me," Blaine said and he smiled as Kurt blushed.

"Sorry I shout anything during a most fantastic orgasm."

"I've dreamt about it you know," Blaine said quietly and Kurt felt his dick twitch in desire again as the whispered words seemed to travel from his ear, down his spine to wake all parts of his body.

"You have?"  
"God Kurt, I've hated the time apart," Blaine said, his elbow falling so his head fully rested on the pillow next to Kurt. "You look so beautiful resting here, I can't get enough."

Kurt finally turned around in the bed so he could face Blaine and he smiled.

"Do you think we could see each other more?" Blaine asked timidly.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kurt said winking, coming closer to snake his arm around Blaine's waist and kiss him sweetly, pressing his hardening dick closer to Blaine in order to hint that he could do whatever he wanted with him.

* * *

The following day was madness for both Blaine and Kurt as they were taken from one interview to another, most being held in hotel foyers where drinks were served and privacy allowed. Blaine and Kurt met again for a quick lunch only to leave again for their agreed photo shoot in the afternoon. Although they were together most of the day, they only caught a few minutes in between interviews to really speak and check they were okay.

For the photo shoot the photographer, as well as the shoot director, had clear ideas about how it was to go and they barely needed Blaine and Kurt there to achieve their vision. The boys were moved and manoeuvred until the desired poses were achieved, shots taken, flashes of light then another change, another move. It was only as they parted later that afternoon that Kurt realised how tired he was.

They agreed to meet later on that evening, Blaine wanting to pick him up properly from his apartment for a perfect dinner. I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds, Kurt thought as soon as he opened his apartment door and landed on his bed but a few seconds turned into an hour and a half.

"Kurt?" Blaine said loudly as soon as he arrived at the apartment, dressed perfectly in a white shirt, purple bow tie and tight black pants. He slid the door closed and made his way to the bedroom still calling out to Kurt who remained silent. He made his way into his bedroom, saw the familiar figure on top of the covers and smiled.

Blaine lay down beside him, stroked along his arm to wake him slowly and without startling him.

"Mmm," Kurt murmured as soon as he woke, his eyes opening slowly and he blinked awake, recognising Blaine's face and smiling. Then realisation dawned on his pretty face and Blaine laughed as Kurt's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, I'm here on time for our date," Blaine said a laugh still in his voice.

"Oh I can't believe I overslept," Kurt shouted, jumping up so quickly that Blaine wondered if he'd get a head rush. "I need to get ready."

He started changing quickly, full of panic until Blaine came up to him, held his arms and stopped him.

"Kurt, there's no rush, the table's not booked for another hour, we have plenty of time."

Kurt breathed a little easier and Blaine watched as he slowly got changed. Kurt was nearly changed when he turned around and noticed Blaine's expression.

"What is it?"

"You're so beautiful," Blaine breathed, "I'm so lucky and this is going to be the best first date ever because I already know I love you."

Kurt smiled and leant his body over where Blaine rested on the bed.

"I love you too," he said before coming even closer to plant a lingering kiss on his mouth.

* * *

There were many more perfect dates after this, perfect first times for lots of things in their future. They would have plenty of time to share stories with their children and grandchildren after that – stories of how they met, how they fell in love in front of thousands of people and became spokespeople for gay rights. Whenever a monumental change in the law occurred, Blaine and Kurt were asked for their opinion and articles often appeared about their relationship's progression over the years they were together but eventually they were allowed to just be – be the couple they had always wanted to be, without cameras, without microphones.

Nicola won the competition and achieved her wildest dreams, becoming a celebrity just for being famous and she was the only one out of the remaining housemates that won commercial gigs, released a perfume and modelled in her spare time. Faye and Bradley eventually broke up, though amicably, realising that it was all good in the house, but in the real world, where time was limited and dreams often remained unfulfilled, relationships suffered too. They would both come to realise it had been nice while it lasted and they remained friends.

All the housemates would eventually have reunions like Blaine had hoped and although they remained a collective bunch of very different people they had the experience of a life time to hold them together. No one else could quite understand how it had been in the house, being constantly watched by thousands of people, living out their so called 'real lives'. Blaine and Kurt realised quite quickly that their real life had only just begun and they were going to enjoy every single moment that was afforded them.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the faves, reviews and follows. You guys are the best and I love getting notifications from all of you. Thank you so much :)


End file.
